1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armrests of the type having an armrest bun. The armrest bun inserts within the armrest for cushioning.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,538 relates to an armrest and method for manufacturing the same. The '538 patent discloses an armrest bun. The armrest bun includes a die-cut foam pad adhered to a plastic substrate. The substrate and foam are inserted within the armrest to provide cushioning thereto.
Armrests are manufactured in many different sizes and shapes. Past armrests were typically rectangular in shape for ease of manufacturing. Newer armrests may include curvatures and tapers. The new shaping is more aesthetically appealing and can provide better comfort. The foam in the armrest bun must closely match the armrest shaping.
Dead-spots appear on an outer surface of the armrest if the foam fails to closely match the shaping of the armrest. The dead-spots are hollows or gaps at non-cushioned portions in the armrest. The dead-spots appear as indents on the surface of the armrest. The lack of cushioning at the dead-spots interrupts the feel and texture of the armrest.
The dead-spots can be limited by closely shaping the foam to match the shape of the armrest. The matched foam snugly fits into the armrest to provide proper cushioning. The snug fit cushions the outer surface of the armrest to eliminate the dead-spots. The difficulty lies in shaping the foam to match the armrest, and doing so in a cost-efficient manner.
The inventors of the present invention have identified a manufacturing problem with the '538 patent. The problem relates to shaping the die-cut foam disclosed by the '538 patent to properly fit the armrest. Shaping the foam with the desired shaping, which may include curvatures and tapers, requires a number of cutting operations. Multiple workstations may also be constructed to focus on different cuts. One station may be needed to cut a blank, another station may be needed to cut a curve on the blank, and yet another station may be needed to cut a taper on the blank.
It is expensive for a manufacturer to spend time performing multiple cutting steps. It is also expensive for a manufacturer to purchase and maintain the various cutting tools and workstations. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more cost-effective method for manufacturing the armrest buns.